Every Witch Way
Every Witch Way was an American teen sitcom that premiered on Nickelodeon on January 1, 2014. It is the American version of the Latin American show Grachi. Both shows were created by Catharina Ledeboer. The first season was part of Nickelodeon's "One Month Event", which means that the episodes aired from January 1 to January 30, for a total of 20 episodes. On March 13, 2014, Nickelodeon announced that they had commissioned a second season of Every Witch Way, which aired from July 7 to August 8, 2014. Season 3 aired on January 5, 2015. On May 14, 2014, Nickelodeon Netherlands aired the show, titled Verhekst!: this marks the worldwide series launch. On July 14, Every Witch Way premiered in Brazil and in UK and Ireland. On February 25, 2015, a fourth and final season of Every Witch Way was announced along with a spin-off, entitled WITS Academy. On July 30, 2015, Every Witch Way has ended on it's Final Season so it only does reruns on TeenNick only. Plot 14-year-old Emma Alonso moves to Miami, Florida, with her father. Here she finds out she's a witch and falls in love with her neighbor Daniel, but his girlfriend, Maddie, a mean witch and leader of the school team known as The Panthers, will do anything to make Emma suffer. Summary When Emma and her single father move to a new town, she thinks all she'll have to deal with is making new friends - until she starts developing strange powers and discovers she's part of a magical world, full of Witches, Guardians, and Kanays. Soon, she's trying to master her power, before spoiled, bad witch Maddie steals them. To make matters worse, she falls hard and fast for Daniel, the school's swim team champion and Maddie's boyfriend. Over time Emma learns to control her powers and finds out that she is the Chosen One (the most powerful witch ever born). In addition, she discovers that the school's evil principal wants to steal the Chosen One's powers. Emma must stop her and keep her powers hidden from a skeptical Daniel, who hates magic. Everything comes to a head during the big school dance, when the Principal holds Daniel hostage and the two young witches must work together to defeat her. Main Cast * Paola Andino as Emma Alonso/Evil Emma * Nick Merico as Daniel Miller * Paris Smith as Maddie Van Pelt * Daniela Nieves as Andi CruzJax Novoa * Tyler Alvarez as Diego Rueda * Denisea Wilson as Katie Rice * Autumn Wendel as Sophie Johnson * Kendall Ryan Sanders as Tony Myers (Season 1) * Mavrick Moreno as Mac Davis (Season 1) * Rahart Adams as Jax Novoa (Season 2–4) *Elizabeth Elias as Mia Black (Season 3; Main) (Season 4; Recurring) *Zoey Burger as Gigi Rueda Recurring Cast * Melissa Carcache as Lily * René Lavan as Francisco Alonso * Katie Barberi as Ursula Van Pelt * Mia Matthews as Desdemona/Evil Desdemona (Season 2–4) * Todd Allen Durkin as Agamemnon (Season 2–4) * Julia Antonelli as Jessie Novoa (Season 4) * Betty Monroe as Liana Woods-Novoa (Season 4) * Richard Lawrence O'Bryan as Jake Novoa (Season 4) * Demetrius Daniels as Sebastian (Minor; Season 1–4) External links * IMDb: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3443274/ * Nickelodeon Latin America page Category:TV shows Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Every Witch Way Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Churi Kanays